dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Heloïte
Heloïte File:Heloites.png HomeworldPlanet Helior Average HeightSimilar to the average human DietUnknown Sapience LevelSapient Heloïte is a humanoid race from the Dragon Ball Multiverse manga. The most known Heloïtes are the contestants from Universe 19, and . They share the appearance of a Human almost completely, including the color of the skin and hair, but seem to be a little stronger than normal humans due to genetic modifications. The soldiers and elite warriors are strong enough to withstand a gravity of 10G without problems even without armor and reach a power level of more than 20.000 (stated by Salagir). But the usage if ki is entirely unknown, so they can't fly and shot energy-beams and are shocked to see somebody capable of doing this (Saiyan-era). The Heloites were indigenous of planet Tregor, witch means in origin their name could nave been different, but the decided to adopt the new name after having transferred to Helior following the home-made catastrophe that struck their home-planet. In fact their scientific level is very high and they ware able to resort to nano-engineering already a century ago, but an experiment with a new matter called "Carbonite" fails and let ultimately to the destruction of Tregor. In the following years they searched and found a lifeless planet without sun and manages to terra-form it over the course of decades, creating a universal wonder: Helior, the world with the artificial sun. But sometimes their blind faith in technology made them vulnerable to surprises like the invasion by the Saiyans, or even arrogance, which ultimately caused the second catastrophe by Carbonite, which forced them to leave Helior Their social structure is based on science, knowledge and rationality, but deep in them there is still the spark of hunger for battle. The Heloites have a highly trained and strong army and very developed machinery, relating mostly on their weapons, which the develop until the maximum. In their part of the universe they are known as a sort of police and their credo is to help who needs help, but never start a conflict. Most of the population live peacefully and in a superior technological environment; it's supposed that great part work in the science and engineering-sector. During the age of the Saiyans their main antagonists are the Kolloks and eventually Freeza. Their strongest warriors are the Ultra, a squad of a dozen elite soldiers who have surpassed a harsh training and painful genetic modifications to push their abilities to the maximum. For the normal people they are like superheroes, and everyone looks up to them; the government treats them both as ultimate asset and a national treasure. They use the latest generation of weapons and armor, and fight to the end like lions. For using their "Ultra"-armor they need the authorization from the council because of their power, including a capsule of Carbonite. The Ultra posses an accelerated healing and implanted neural devices to command their weapons with a thought and communicate with each other, visible at the temples. In most of the universes the Heloites are left alone and go their way without ever meeting our heroes, but in at least 2 universes they had a conflict with known figures: * Universe 13: Helior and its inhabitants are attacked by Raditz and Kakarotto and ultimately defeated. * Universe 19: Helior's inhabitants manage to shake off the invasion of first the Saiyans and then Freeza, only to loose their planet to the Carbonite. They participate to the tournament for the wish of the winner to restore Helior. List of known Heloites *Captain Wigner *General Mox *Dirac *Waals * * * *Led *Bose *Bragg *Fuller * * * *Nedwook *Phipsil *Loopwirl *Narub * Trivia: * The Heloites were created by Foenidis and PoF exclusively for Dragonball Multiverse * In the original manga Raditz states that they need Kakarotto's strength to conquer a strong planet, and in DBM-canon that planet was Helior. * Their names reflect their technological knack: in the past puns on names of scientists and engineers, in the present puns on electronic equipment. * Their struggle of the past of Universe 19 is described in the novel "Helior" * Their "normal" armor seems to be inspired by "Saint Seiya". Category:Universe 19 Category:Universe 13 Category:Races Category:Heloïte